<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeysea by WrongFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296049">Honeysea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox'>WrongFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“他想，他其实应该是被张秋实发现和定义的，本来无所谓是怎样的一个人，但在那个湿漉漉的初春，他就在手掌相合的一瞬间变成了张秋实所知道的样子——最喜欢张秋实的样子。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>中国boy/老番茄, 某幻君/花少北 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeysea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大学生设定，扩大年龄差，炮友转正梗。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你有什么梦想啊，王瀚哲，梦想总该有吧。”某幻分明在威士忌杯里装的是冰块和水，但情绪高昂得倒像是真的酩酊大醉了。他和花少北把昏昏沉沉的王瀚哲夹击在中间。KTV还在循环播放他喜欢的Post Malone，不过没人有空去唱。<br/>
王瀚哲茫然地眨了眨眼。“梦想？我没有什么梦想，就想毕业之后在学校边上开个宠物店，”他很平和地回答，“我可以一边剪片子一边等客人——要是还能租到向阳的店铺，我就非常满意了。满意得不得了。”<br/>
“唉，没劲，”花少北听了很失望，他倒才是真的理应喝醉的那个，整个包间里百分之八十的空啤酒罐都是拜他所赐，但他仍旧生龙活虎，甚至口齿都比平时更伶俐，“你就没有什么大胆一点的梦想吗？比如……”<br/>
比如什么呢。王瀚哲的骨头像被抽走了，只剩下皮囊在沙发上歪歪斜斜地半躺着，灯球将光斑间或洒在眼皮上。他的脑袋大约是枕在某幻的肩膀上，花少北则在轻轻地拍他的额头，后者终于大发慈悲地关了点歌台。包间里安静下去，只有脑海里的啤酒花海洋在温柔地承托着他的意识。<br/>
他不知道这两个人打算套什么话，但心里觉得自己只是个又贫瘠又空荡荡的人，没有什么秘密绝对不可分享，所以表现得很顺从。王瀚哲真的困了，以至于完全愿意听人摆布，但那两个还在绕圈子，就像绘本里的狐狸和狼围着一只野猫的幼崽，盘算着怎么折腾它才好。</p>
<p>“比如你那个学长。”某幻突然洪亮地喊了一声，这声呐喊差不多是通过肩胛直接骨传导到了耳朵里的，王瀚哲觉得自己快聋了。啤酒花海洋扬成了眼前密密麻麻的金星。<br/>
花少北和某幻把他彻底摇醒，然后扶直，让他坐正。两双清醒的眼睛盼望地看着他，“Boy啊，你对某幻他们乐队的那个学长，就没有什么梦想吗？”<br/>
学长。噢。他们想问张秋实。王瀚哲早该想到他们想问张秋实的。这对用心险恶的恶臭情侣，生活美满、相亲相爱的狐狸和狼。<br/>
王瀚哲的想法顺着他们的诱导滑向张秋实，试图以一个醉汉的头脑去看清张秋实在自己潜意识中的映像——他试图看清梦想和张秋实。</p>
<p>梦想和张秋实。它们不总是那么搭调。<br/>
对王瀚哲来说，张秋实是漂亮的浅色调，有些素净，偶尔沉郁，永远温和，典型的乔治·莫兰迪；而梦想却是实实在在的深色调，所有足够纯粹的红黄蓝绿捣进一个颜料桶，搅和起来，变成漩涡状的彩虹。他的梦想离张秋实好远，犹如光谱的两端。他对理想的构想有多清晰和准确，张秋实在他眼里就有多神秘和多面。<br/>
醉醺醺的王瀚哲有点沮丧。这两个词语整合在一起的形象过于复杂，有待深入的求索与挖掘，而张秋实却不像一页书那样可以被他翻看。他可以写一百页关于这个命题的分镜头脚本，写完却都是杂乱而稀松的，混着欲语还休的苦杏仁味，从来无法被聚合到一起。</p>
<p>他第一次见到张秋实是为了替花少北给某幻送公寓钥匙。前者要和导师谈学年论文的事、晚些再去书店打工，所以当天由某幻负责采购两人一猫的口粮。<br/>
天气温暖的初春，头顶的天空像铃兰一样显现出纯净的奶白色，湿润地向上海城滴下露水。王瀚哲骑着他的山地车，在路上打了很好的算盘。他想趁机建议某幻炖一锅牛肉咖喱，而且同意他去蹭饭，并且为此承诺晚饭后马上离开。王瀚哲向来是一个很识趣的人。<br/>
他想着这个小诡计，轻轻敲了敲排练室的门，门自己安静地旋开了。接下来就是有关初遇的全部细节：王瀚哲个子很高，排练室之于他有点像个逼仄的小盒子，跨过门框的时候需要垂下头、矮一矮身，接着在抬起头的那一刻撞见悸动的初恋——<br/>
当时正处在排练的间隙，所有人都在嘻嘻哈哈地谈天，再要么就是牛饮碳酸饮料。只有乐队的键盘手，精致得宛如预先设计好了分镜，站在靠窗口的位置，百无聊赖地试奏了几组和弦。当时的日光有些稀薄，恰好把他脸颊打磨柔和，整个人瘦长漂亮，像一棵春风里的新树，只等着王瀚哲自投罗网。<br/>
王瀚哲那年在念大一的第二个学期，算不上是已经入行，却恐怕就在那一眼间患上了深重的职业病。他站在原地，指节发痒似地屈了屈，不存在的快门牵动虚构的镜头，想要刻录下整一个新树似的张秋实。</p>
<p>张秋实第一个偏过头注意到这个有点眼熟的男孩子，察觉到男孩也在直勾勾地看着他，于是顺理成章地走过来问，你是不是某幻的朋友，之前好像看到过你。<br/>
王瀚哲平时其实颇为开朗和健谈，十九年以来恐怕也只在这么零星的几分钟里懂得“羞赧”两个字怎么写，只好猛地点了点头，显得更加冒失，接着又以补救的心态介绍自己是某幻室友的弟弟，来是为了给他送钥匙。<br/>
张秋实点了点头，随后便伸出手。王瀚哲看着他的神情有些困惑，浑浑噩噩地也伸出了手，两面摊平了的手掌合在一起，张秋实突然笑了。<br/>
“我其实是想问你拿钥匙，”张秋实扣紧另一面手掌、转了转手腕，把这个怪诞的动作变成轻松友好的握手，而王瀚哲却觉得皮肤一寸一寸都开始发烫，“还是你有什么要和他说的？我叫他过来吧。”</p>
<p>王瀚哲并不记得他后来到底还有没有成功施行自己计划中的如意算盘，不过蹭饭在初恋面前委实算不上是桩大事。据某幻所说，他那时昏头昏脑、说话颠三倒四，任他听了半天也没明白花少北最后要几点回家，活像被人下蛊。但要如张秋实本人的陈述来看，他那时的举止仍然相当稳重正常，顶多只是有一点点懵懂——程度可以算在可爱的范畴里。<br/>
张秋实说这话时已经喝到微醺了，尽管姿态从容，却远不如平时那样矜持，只有距离感始终分毫不减。他真是个矛盾的人。被酒精填充成淡粉色的张秋实坐在白色的床单上，穿水蓝色的衬衫，松开三四颗纽扣，露出一段胸口肌肉的线条，恰到好处得漂亮。王瀚哲觉得自己应该是被当作了小孩子，不然他怎么会以这样一种稍有些怠惰和轻慢的情绪同他接吻。<br/>
张秋实干净，体面，从不抽烟，但王瀚哲有些想塞一支点燃的香烟在他指缝里，烟灰抖落的意象就如同他本人那样，有种疏远和随时别离的意味。张秋实和他咬着耳朵说，他第一次看到王瀚哲就在猜他们是不是同类的人，他果然猜对了。这话的语气有些得意。但王瀚哲自己却说不上来，他在那个时候和张秋实是同类吗？他此前从来以为自己喜欢女孩。他想，他其实应该是被张秋实发现和定义的，本来无所谓是怎样的一个人，但在那个湿漉漉的初春，他就在手掌相合的一瞬间变成了张秋实所知道的样子——最喜欢张秋实的样子。</p>
<p>王瀚哲涣散而游离的思绪兜兜转转半天，最终才回到这个被设下的命题上。梦想，和张秋实。他想起来很多画面，有一些旖旎，另一些则纯粹得让他觉得浪漫，但最后总是下落到张秋实丝毫不减的冷淡上。怎么会有这样的人？他可以让你随时逃去他在校外租的公寓，和你接吻，甚至和你上//床，用任何你喜欢的方式只要你开口请求许可，天亮了就会重新穿上衬衫、纽扣系在倒数第二个，脚步轻快地走上演讲台，在拿优秀生和国奖的致谢名单里坦然地加入你的名字，让你觉得自己好像很特别，却又永远离他遥远。所有一落千丈的突然悲观都是因为他会让你永远记得早上出门前他对你说“下次还是不要在这里过夜了”。怎么会有这样的人。这样富有吸引力，却又这样一点点地、缓慢而坚决地消耗你的期待。</p>
<p>某幻和花少北还在充满盼望地等着他的答案——关于梦想，和张秋实。<br/>
王瀚哲小声说，语气是几乎有点委屈的，我的梦想就是有一天在冰箱贴上给他画画，他下课回家的时候会用同样的方式回答我的留言。我还能指望什么呢。王瀚哲在张秋实眼里只是个恰好可以停留、又恰好需要取暖的小孩子而已。</p>
<p>某幻后来又形容KTV关门的时候、王瀚哲走回家的样子。王瀚哲怀疑某幻对自己有偏见，因为在他的形容里自己的模样总是很滑稽。按理他算是对方的小叔子，应该被讨好才对，然而在某幻的口中——或许也是事实上——他就是那样的，一只被放在纸箱里的遗弃金毛寻回犬，因为在墙根撞糊涂了脑子，所以没完没了地追着自己的尾巴尖打转。<br/>
某幻原本打算替他打车，不过花少北下决定把近似失恋的弟弟带回公寓沙发住一晚上，否则的话，花少北说，王瀚哲一定会在天亮后被人发现因为心碎而死。上海街道的路灯把他们三个的影子曳得斜长，嵌在这片映成橘黄色的、水光一样的路面上。花少北不知道被挑动了哪一根伤春悲秋的神经，一路上都在为这个冰箱贴的故事难过。<br/>
某幻啊，他突然问，你说番茄到底怎么想boy的呢，我本来觉得他看起来很喜欢他的。<br/>
某幻不知道怎么回答，因为张秋实对所有人来说都像一个切面众多的谜。不过他总是不想再让花少北这么难过的。王瀚哲真是沾光了，他在心里想。他永远愿意仅仅是为了花少北不皱眉去尝试做点什么。</p>
<p>酩酊大醉、真话滚烫的K歌之夜稍纵即逝。时日逼近昼长夜短的季节，天没过多久就泛起鱼肚白。晨光熹微的时分，王瀚哲一米八八的大个子尴尬地蜷在一张尺寸普通的沙发上，想起他昨夜里和张秋实整合在一起过的所有意象——关于吸引力、冷淡和疏远的一切。<br/>
他为此在沙发里蜷得更像一只蚕蛹，意识到只是因为背地里承认过这点幼稚的喜欢，自己就很难再直视张秋实敏锐的眼睛。“喜欢”对张秋实试图和他维系的那类关系来说，向来是种累赘。<br/>
唯一的办法是逃。原来的每周里，他至少有两个中午想要缠着张秋实一起吃午饭，又起码会找三四次没头没脑的理由拜访张秋实的公寓，再后来干脆理由也不再想。每一次到访多半都是以性结尾——张秋实总以为他就是为这个才来的。而且只有是因为这个，他对私人领域的瓜分才显得不那么抗拒。<br/>
有些时候，他们在黑暗的玄关里就开始接吻，张秋实从容地引导他如何取悦自己，揉着他软软的后脑勺，说很多王瀚哲起先会因之脸红的话；另一些时候张秋实则表现得十分忙碌，比起王瀚哲，他更需要咖啡、钢笔和笔记本电脑，所以露出有些抱歉的表情，把王瀚哲安置在他书桌边上玩游戏或剪片子，偶尔凑近在嘴角安抚地啄吻一下，哄他说很快就好。张秋实不知道王瀚哲讨厌那种抱歉，但总是喜欢那个咖啡味的吻。</p>
<p>王瀚哲决定开始逃跑。其实比起逃离张秋实，不如说他只是要同自己的挣扎对抗，毕竟前者对他没有什么挽留和绑架的意思。<br/>
他需要克制的，首先是自己至深的雏鸟情节，克制对那间宽敞明亮的、住着张秋实的公寓的依恋。其次则应当压抑的，是和同级生恰好聊到大名鼎鼎的学长时，那种难免泛起的骄傲情绪，悄悄藏在每一句话里的都是“我了解他”——雄性动物卑劣的领地意识。<br/>
至于xing//欲，他们的关系中唯一得到双向认可的那一部分，却从来不成真正的问题，那只不过是他偶尔才会想起的、一点些微的渴望。<br/>
王瀚哲直到这时才发觉这远不如想象中难，尤其当他也忙碌得像只挥鞭转的陀螺一样的时候，这种逃离甚至相当顺其自然。课设，拍摄，剪辑，有太多事值得他投入和忙碌。他并不总有时间想起张秋实。<br/>
——果真这样就好了。幻想为什么是这样容易被打碎的东西。<br/>
那天，王瀚哲原本正在筹备拍一段课程所需的影片，选景在学校东园的情人湖畔，杨柳阴阴，饰演主角的女同学恰好凑近问，她的新头饰在镜头里是否露得出来。王瀚哲低下头检查了几次相机里试拍的片段，回答说会遮掉她最喜欢的那一小节缎带。<br/>
张秋实是在他替女孩子整理头饰的时候恰好路过的，手里照旧拿着他的咖啡、钢笔和笔记本。王瀚哲原本在心无旁骛地整理那些琐碎的发卡，他手脚实在有些笨拙，又怕扯痛女孩子的头发，只是偶尔才抬起头比照相机上的画面。忽然，低着头的王瀚哲若有所感，一抬眼，就撞进张秋实看他的眼睛里。<br/>
其他同级生也认识张秋实，小声问他怎么不和学长打招呼。王瀚哲无力地张了张嘴，好像一只喷吐水泡的金鱼，没能意识到自己其实并未出声。<br/>
“瀚哲。”张秋实对他笑了一下，又朝其他人礼貌地颔首。他来时就是步履匆忙的，因此不停留和寒暄也很合理。王瀚哲的视线没有落点地发了一会儿呆。女孩子撇过头问，小王，好了没有啊？而他只是沉默，接着又毫无征兆地蹲了下去。<br/>
胸膛贴着膝盖和大腿，感到落空失重的错觉，心跳则有如擂鼓之声——他仅仅只是看了张秋实一眼。</p>
<p>大概是命运忽然想起来要捉弄一下仓皇出逃的王瀚哲，那天往后，张秋实偶遇他的时刻变得越来越多。每次都先是目光的短兵相接，张秋实对他笑一下，然后平静地叫他“瀚哲”。王瀚哲很快在这种遭遇战下军心大乱，惶惶不可终日。他甚至偶尔想到，下一步是不是该彻底从地表蒸发才好。可正当他如临大敌，某幻又开始没完没了地扯他后腿。</p>
<p>时近五月。青年节时，他们的乐队要在学校的晚会上登台，向来从容的某幻都难免变得忙碌，而花少北在书店的工作也莫名转为频繁——一切只好由本该被讨好的小叔子鞍前马后。<br/>
一连几周，王瀚哲都在午休时替花少北来送饭。他向来有些逆来顺受，不过因为能蹭一份免费的便当，消解了很多心里的怨言。其他乐队成员不忍心看这个可怜兮兮的学弟奔波，干脆在排练室为他腾了张桌子午睡。<br/>
乐队的排练室当然免不了喧哗，只有吃午饭的短短几刻钟显得安静。王瀚哲就挑在这几刻钟趴在桌上入睡，他有些天赋异禀，睡熟了就很少再被惊醒，像只大个子的睡鼠一样，永远能让自己惬意地得到良好的休息。<br/>
某一天，王瀚哲趴在桌上，正睡意昏沉，朦胧中感到有人推搡了他一下，见他纹丝不动，又用冰糕一类冒着冷气的东西贴近他脸颊。大睡鼠在半梦半醒之间，居然爆发出了惊人的敏捷性，猛地握住了那双作乱的手，好半晌才挣扎地打开睡眼，眼前还有些水汽。<br/>
王瀚哲仰起头，又困惑地揉了揉眼睛，逐渐转为清晰的视野里，是张秋实倚靠在那张他趴着午睡的课桌边缘，手被自己的那双握在一起，这是滚烫的，而他还另有一种冰凉的、悸动般的感觉。或许后者只是因为那支没拆封的冰糕。又来了，王瀚哲想，以这样一种设计好分镜似的、过分漂亮的姿态：张秋实低着头和他对视，脸颊逆光，所以肉色朦胧，只在发梢和脖颈的边缘显现出一圈漂亮的余晖金色。瘦长的影子就这样映在窗外的晚霞里，看不清神情，大约是模糊地在笑。<br/>
“我记得你今天下午没有课，所有开始没叫醒你。”张秋实说。<br/>
王瀚哲一时语塞，只能泛着傻气地点了点头。但张秋实被他逗笑了。不远处乐队里的其他人正在响亮地聊天，夕阳如同隔音的水雾，宽厚地包裹他们在怀中。<br/>
王瀚哲有点走神。他不合时宜地浮想联翩起来，想到他以同样的仰角看过张秋实的脸——后者在那时的表情比此时更生动，更投入。他回想起一段柔韧的腰肢的触觉。过了好半晌，王瀚哲才后知后觉地想到此刻自己的表情是怎样一览无遗——一览无遗地在张秋实眼里。完了。<br/>
某幻在不远处放下了鼓槌，向他们走过来。王瀚哲自觉狼狈地突然松开张秋实的手腕。他开始赌咒发誓，好让某幻随便用什么理由解救他。<br/>
“Boy，你要不有空帮我们去买点啤酒，还有一点其他家里要用的东西，我请你吃东西犒劳你跑腿。”某幻慷慨地说，从便利贴上扯下一张手写的购物清单递过来。<br/>
“你一个人拿得了吗？”某幻补充问，王瀚哲看了一眼满满当当的便利贴，以为他还可以给自己派遣帮手，下一秒就听见某幻偏过头说，“茄哥，你能不能和他一起去啊。”<br/>
他听见张秋实说好啊，没有一星半点的犹豫，继而就走到一边去拿手机同背包。至少王瀚哲想不通他为什么可以这样痛快从容地答应。<br/>
“你有什么毛病，”王瀚哲痛苦地嗫嚅道，“为什么让学长来。”<br/>
“其他人你不熟，逛超市会很尴尬。”某幻回答。<br/>
是啊，和熟到睡过的暗恋对象逛超市一定会不尴尬得多，王瀚哲想恶狠狠地晃某幻的脑袋。然则张秋实已经单肩挎上背包。他不知道自己在王瀚哲眼里是像个行刑的刽子手似地走来。全完了。王瀚哲回想起一种失重的错觉和滚烫的心跳声，他又想蹲下了。</p>
<p>他们一路走得很沉默。四周夕阳沉底，而夜色上升，初夏的晚风环抱着这段不长不短的路途，带着一股干燥的樟树香。十多分钟的路程，很快到了超市里。王瀚哲理所当然是推购物车的那个，跟在张秋实侧边，不怎么参与决策，只负责去够高处的货柜和张秋实不想拿的东西，整个人表现得颇为乖顺——张秋实说过好几次他只有这样子最招人疼。<br/>
购物清单上许多条目写得很笼统，采购起来并不省事。比如现在。张秋实在冷柜前拿起两瓶果酱比对，垂着眼睫专注地读外文的配料表，好像多一克白砂糖会造成什么天大的差错。他就是这样在奇怪的地方也会严谨的人。王瀚哲有些无聊，所以把手肘撑在购物车的扶手上，托着脸颊发呆。</p>
<p>他欣慰地感到自己已经变得很善于伪装，比如，他现在可以这样从容不迫地装作自己只是偶尔在看张秋实，同时在脑海里想起一个有点久远的、关于冰箱贴的故事。他忽然认为，眼下的情景就已经足够接近梦想。<br/>
“瀚哲，你要不要买个马克杯放在我那里？”张秋实忽然问道，“这个是不是还挺像你的啊。”<br/>
张秋实说着拿起冰柜里的一捆鲜奶，包装外侧捆着促销的赠品，他把那只棕色的马克杯转向王瀚哲的朝向，好让他看见杯上印着的棕色的emoji小猴子。猴脸上是个纯粹的傻笑，而张秋实也笑得两眼弯了起来。他好像在王瀚哲面前从来就没有过那样放松。<br/>
王瀚哲对此只是一时失语，张秋实却即刻就敏锐地察觉到了什么，又安静地把马克杯放了回去，说，不过你也不经常来。<br/>
他的语气其实没有什么特别。但王瀚哲本能地嗅到一种压抑着的低落。他希望却也不敢相信那不是某种错觉。<br/>
那天的最后，他们沿夜晚的河流走回学校，以一种比来路柔软许多、以至于显得有些太过家居的气氛，手里抱着啤酒、果蔬和其他杂物，距离介于礼貌与亲昵之间。<br/>
这段夜路灯光零星，四下昏黑，起先只有虫鸣与微弱的风声，旋即忽然刮起一阵莫名夜雨，又一把晚风从林间荡过，雨势逐渐转大。王瀚哲凭着未经思考的直觉跑上前去，揽过张秋实的肩膀，不管是否唐突地，问他在愣着干什么，继而两人就一同在雨中开始狂奔。<br/>
踏过水洼和几片垂落的芭蕉叶，终于逼近排练室的门口的时候，他们站在长廊的屋檐下，彼此都有些气喘吁吁，张秋实忽然说，“boy，演出你一定要来看”。王瀚哲承诺他会。</p>
<p>日子飞驰着转入了五月，某幻忽然开始谢绝送饭与旁观排练，比起良心发现，王瀚哲更猜测并试图挖掘过这里面有什么阴谋，可惜一无所获，花少北和某幻一样显然知情，且守口如瓶，他也没可能去问张秋实。王瀚哲只好这样以一种略被孤立的状态持续等待。<br/>
而在终于到来的这个日子里，天空湛蓝如洗，目之所及都是花海与剪纸做的白鸽。王瀚哲如期履行他的承诺，站在嘈杂的人群里等待乐队演出的开场。或许最初的几周他对乐队熟悉得堪比一个新的常驻成员，不过眼下站在这里，也同样只能好奇保留曲目会是什么——直到此刻。人群忽然开始爆发出一阵敞亮的欢呼，他有些懵懂地意识到有什么事会发生——而且那是一种幸运的预感。</p>
<p>高大的露天舞台上，他一直目不转睛地看着的张秋实起身离开键盘手的位置，原先的主唱退后去接替他，一把新的吉他被传进手里。他拖过一把高脚凳，抱起吉他靠在上面，而目光扫过乌泱泱的人群。王瀚哲或许知道他在找谁。<br/>
目光相接的那一刻，张秋实离他遥远地笑了一声，右手扫出第一个和弦——永远值得享誉世界的、酷玩乐队的《Yellow》。这首歌是唱给一个人的，张秋实没有一刻偏离和游离地看着他的双眼，语气和眼神一样坚持而稳定，唱给我的男孩，他说，A song for my boy。<br/>
周遭又掀起一阵沸腾的喧哗，年轻人向来对这种气氛有群体性的默契，嘈杂几乎要没过张秋实的嗓音。而王瀚哲只是站在人海的某个狭小的落点上，等着张秋实安静温柔的嗓音跨越一切地涌入他的耳蜗，再一次地，为他心如擂鼓。<br/>
Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>